


Trapped

by Kalua



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sad, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Maxwell follows Wilson's adventure in his world.





	Trapped

“Maxwell might be looking for this.”

No wonder he says something like that. After what I did, it’s no surprise Wilson thinks of me as a demon of sorts. Luring a mortal with promises of knowledge… Yes, the description fits. I pulled so many into this world. But what was I meant to do? I’m stuck here.

I can’t leave.

I can’t die.

I’m forced to stay, only the same song on the gramophone to keep me company. It would drive anyone mad. Pulling others here, watching them, was the only way to distract myself.

But I hadn’t always been like that. “You remember it, Charlie, don’t you?” No reply from the darkness around me. I know she’s there, can almost sense her, but she never answers. I don’t even know why I still talk to her. Maybe I just hope… Never mind.

In times past, I was honest when I managed to communicate with the other world. Said I was trapped and asked for help. And some people… Some tried to save me, whether they believed I deserved saving, or because they felt like they had to pay for some wrong they did in their life, they came to save me.

And I watched them die.

Some starved before they even found the door. Some froze in the King of Winter, as I’d called that world. Some went down fighting the hounds and spiders. And some were slain by…

I can barely even think it. That she went from the girl I knew to… To whatever she is now. I’m not deluding myself. I know she did, and I know what she does. It’s still hard to believe. And it’s my fault. “I’m sorry, Charlie.”

No answer. Only the gramophone.

 

Something’s changing. I was lost in thought, but now I focus on Wilson again. He was already doing better than I’d thought, and now he’s found the door. I suppose that means I should show myself again.

“Oh, you found my portal, did you? You’d think you would have learned your lesson by now. Hmm. Let’s try something a little more challenging now, shall we?”

The Game is Afoot. Not the worst world for him, and interesting enough to watch. Wilson is more cunning than I thought, so he might just survive. And after all, I’ve given him the perfect motivation. Not only escaping, but beating me, too.

I wonder if he can make it all the way. All those soul-savers and knights in shining armour couldn’t, but he is neither. Just a man tempted when he felt at his lowest, and now desperately looking for a way out. Just like me.

To be honest, I never thought about what would happen if somebody did set me free. I know They wouldn’t like it. But everything would be better than this… Throne.

“I don’t know if there’s a way to save you, though.”

Silence, so I focus my attention on Wilson again. He managed to gather the necessary parts and is on his way further. Impressive.

But this time, he lands in King of Winter. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. “Well, would you look at that, you survived. One down, four to go!”, my apparition tells him, but I doubt he’ll get any further. Few ever managed, and most of them much more experienced in the wilderness than he is.

I do my best, but there are many parts of this realm I can barely influence. I’m not in control. They are. If I were, I’d be out of here already, some do-gooder facing whatever They have in store for someone stealing Their prey. But the closer someone comes to me, the less power I have, only able to give a little bit of help to the poor soul coming my direction. But They have the final say. They always do.

For a moment, it feels like something is moving in the darkness around me. I try to see something, to no avail. But aside from me, there can only be one other being in this place. “Is it you, Charlie?”

Why do I even bother?

That fellow Wilson is tough. I thought he’d be dead already, but he’s doing fairly well, actually. Maybe that shaggy beard of his keeps him warm. “Are you watching this, too?” I can see Wilson doing it once again, moving further, towards the depth of this realm. Maybe now that he’s left the eternal winter, I can allow myself to have some hope.

“What? You’re still here? Impressive, but you should probably stop while you’re ahead.”

I want him to go on, but if I was too happy, he might grow suspicious. And I can’t have that. But A Cold Reception should be manageable. Nothing against King of Winter. Of course, I’ve seen the strangest things – a man fighting off dozens of spiders only to die after a bee sting, for example. And all it takes is for him to run out of fuel once, and Charlie will get him. These days, she doesn’t like being seen, so even a tiny spark can keep her at bay. But once in true darkness… I do wonder what she looks like now. I haven’t seen her since we were dragged here.

Why is Wilson stopping? He has most things, and it’s obvious where the last one is, so… Wes? Is he really risking his life just to try saving that mime? Maybe I was wrong. He seems to be a knight in shining armour after all. Even to me, without his knowledge. He’s already come further than anyone else, and I’ve never been so close to being rescued.

So why am I not happy? I should be cheering. This is all I’d wished for, for so many years, and yet… “Maybe I haven’t lost my morals after all.” Charlie stays quiet, as always. Staying, that might just be good advice for Wilson, too. After a bit, that world isn’t too awful, especially not compared to what They can do. But he doesn’t.

“Say. Pal. Let’s make a deal. You can stay here. Settle down, even. I’ll give you food, gold, pigs, whatever you need. All I want in return is a truce.”

I put all I had into this. They still influenced most of the world, but that little part he’s on now was my doing. Really, it might just be better than our original world, if you just ignore the spiders. I don’t want him to come further, closer to this place. As much as I want to leave, I can’t do this to anyone else. Their deaths are one thing, but considering my fate, who knows what They will do to anyone freeing me. And seeing Charlie’s… “Oh, Charlie, could you have forgiven me if you were still yourself?” The blackness around me doesn’t move.

Wilson left the part I changed for him. Idiot. If only he knew what was coming for him. I could warn him, but he wouldn’t believe me. I wouldn’t believe me, either. So I just watch him go.

That’s it, then. Sugar didn’t work, so I only have one choice. I must stop him. “You insolent, pitiful, insignificant ant! Do not arouse the wrath of the great Maxwell! You will regret coming any further…”

Go get him, Charlie.

I wasn’t lying, he will regret coming further, so I have to make sure he won’t. Death is better than what They might end up doing to him. There’s no way he can survive eternal night. Winter, yes, but the night invites Charlie. I wish I didn’t have to do this to her. If she were still herself, she’d hate hurting him. But it’s better than the alternative.

Yet again, he surprises me. I don’t know how, but he survived. I can’t see him anymore, but there are lights drawing nearer. Just like the ones by my side, they give Charlie no chance to catch him. Then he’s here. It’s the first time we actually see one another, not just watching him like I did, and letting him listen to an illusion of myself. Thank goodness, he turns off the gramophone.

“Thank you, I’ve been listening to that song for an eternity. Is this what you were expecting?” Wilson looks a bit confused. “Forgive me if I don’t get up. You’ve been an interesting plaything, but I’ve grown tired of this game. Or maybe They’ve grown tired of me. Heh. Took them long enough.”

He’s still angry at me, not that I blame him. But more than that, it looks like he wants answers. Always the scientist, that one. “They’ll show you terrible, beautiful things. It’s best not to fight it.”

He understands. It’s just like how he felt when I first talked to him, back in his cottage in the other world.

"There wasn’t much here when I showed up. Just dust. And the Void. And Them. I’ve learned so much since then. I’ve built so much. But even a King is bound to the board. You can’t change the rules of the game.” He looks doubtful. As if seeing me trapped here wouldn’t be enough for him to understand. But then again, I did try to make sure to appear as this world’s master.

“I don’t know what They want. They… They just watch. Unless you get too close… Then… Well, there’s a reason I stay so dapper.” It seems like he almost understands. No wonder, he probably came close to Them a few times, too. It’s Their world, after all.

“What year is it out there? Time moves differently here.” He answers. It’s the first time he actually says anything to me. I’ve been stuck here for barely over a decade. It feels like it’s been centuries.

“Go on, stay a while. Keep us company.” He doesn’t seem too thrilled by the idea. Understandable, I suppose. But he doesn’t ask what I mean by ‘us’, either. Maybe he just thinks I’ve gone insane. Sometimes, I wonder the same thing. “Or put the key in the box. It’s your decision.”

I watch him inspect the hole, still looking very doubtful. “Either way, you’re just delaying the inevitable. Reality is like that, sometimes.”

He looks like he wants to ask something else, but I shake my head. “I think I’ve said enough.”

Wilson hesitates. Looks around a bit, but he doesn’t dare venture into the darkness. I’d claim that was a wise decision, but considering the circumstances, Charlie was probably preferable to each and every one of his alternatives. Then, he makes a decision.

I can’t believe it. I’ll be free at last. After all I’ve done, I’ll be free. All thanks to him. If only he could save her, too.

“Fare well, Charlie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why, but I really like Maxwell. The fic's a bit older, but I did have some serious Maxwell feels, so... Yeah.


End file.
